La chica que le gusta
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Una peequeña contribución para el yaoi de eyeshield 21, HIRUXSENA, una buena tarde los devil empiezan hablar sobre la chica perfecta, como afectará esto a sena?


La chica que le gusta

Cuando aquella tarde en los vestidores salió aquel tema colación, Sena sabía muy bien cual era su respuesta, también sabía que lo ultimo que quería en su vida, era darles a conocer la respuesta a sus amigos.

-Una chica que sepa cocinar cualquier cosa- medita Kurita, su respuesta no sorprendía a nadie.

-¡Fugoh!- respondió inmediatamente el pequeño Komosubi, aunque hizo falta la ayuda de su maestro para entender al chico.

-Komosubi dice que prefiera una dulce chica hogareña a la que le agrade tener largas charlas.

-Esa chica tendrá que entender el lenguaje poderoso- cuchichean Sena y Monta.

-¡Ah ha! Cualquier bella señorita estará bien para mí- responde Taki, con su típica pose.

-Dudo que alguna chica quiera salir con un idiota- dicen los hermanos huh-huh, bajando los ánimos de Taki- claro, ese no es problema de Jumonji- agregan haciendo que su amigo enrojezca.

-¡Eso es mentira!- dice apenado, aunque no lo parezca, Jumonji es muy tímido en esos temas.

-A mí me gustan las chicas…- medita Monta justo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Es obvio que al mono le gustan "ciertas manágers" – empiezan a reír todos.

-¡Mukyaaaa, yo respeto mucho a Mamori-san!

-Nadie habló de Mamori- las risas se intensifican, Sena siente cierta empatía por su amigo; sin embargo, por el momento está más interesado en terminar de cambiarse y salir de los vestidores, pues sabe muy bien que si tiene que responder se delatará por completo; pero aun tiene una salvación, él no es el único que se ha mantenido en silencio.

-¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan, Yuki-san?- pregunta Sena.

-La verdad nunca me lo he preguntado- responde avergonzado su sempai.

-Yo pensé que a Yuki-san le gustaban las chicas listas- dice Monta.

-No realmente- contesta Yukimitsu negando rotundamente con las manos.

Sena escucha atentamente, no por que realmente le interese, sino que mide el tiempo que le queda para huir, casi está listo, sólo debe tomar su mochila y huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Sena-kun aun no ha contestado!- se escucha la voz cantarina de Taki, en ese momento a Sena se le ocurre que lanzarle el balón a la cabeza es una genial idea, aunque bastante comprometedora.

-Si, Sena, ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?- completamente atrapado, casi puede sentir cómo su cuerpo le traiciona, ese calor que sube a sus mejillas y la temblorina que le invade. Se cuestiona si debe intentar hablar o simplemente huir.

-Pu…pues, tampoco…se…- como lo esperaba, su capacidad de habla le ha abandonado, en momentos así es cuando lamenta sus nulas habilidades para mentir. "Si tan sólo fuera como él…", piensa añorando.

-¿A lo mejor le gustan las porristas?- especulan Taki y Monta, refiriéndose a Suzuna.

-No…-ríe torpemente, definitivamente NO le gustan las porristas.

-Vamos Sena, hasta Yuki-san ha contestado- le incita su amigo Monta.

-Es que no me gustan las chicas…-se le escapan las palabras de la boca; no hay manera de arreglar la situación y ni siquiera puede huir, sus pies están pegados al piso. Sus amigos los miran en silencio, aquellas palabras eran tan rotundas.

-¡Así que te gusta ya alguien!- chilla Monta con la curiosidad en los ojos- ¿Quién es ella?

Suspira aliviado, agradece que sus palabras hallan tomado "otro" sentido en los oídos de sus amigos, "Claro, no me pueden gustar todas chicas, si ya me gusta una en especial".

-Pues…-aun no sale del aprieto, todavía deber creer una chica ficticia que no deje duda a sus amigos. Su cabeza trabaja a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar solución.

-¡Dinos Sena!- repite Monta y Sena piensa que su amigo también se merece un buen balonazo.

-Este…-sigue tartamudeando.

-No es necesario que nos digas Sena-kun- dice Kurita para tranquilizarlo, pero sus compañeros tienen curiosidad y definitivamente no le dejaran en paz sino lo dice en ese instante.

Y vuelve a medir los pros y contras, si lo deja pasar y sacan el tema cuando "él" esté presente, definitivamente perderá.

-No… está bien.

-¿Es de la escuela?- pregunta Monta.

-Sí- ¡No!, primer error de Sena.

-¿Conocemos?- hasta Komosubi tiene curiosidad.

-Algo así- segundo error, si Sena no aprende a mentir, terminará por delatarse.

-¿Te le has declarado?- ahora es el turno de Jumonji de atormentarlo, Sena se pregunta que les pasa a sus amigos hoy, ¿Por qué tenía que mantener una conversación tan femenina, es que no podían hablar de autos o algo así?

-No….-confiesa con cierta pena, sabe que declararse es algo imposible- no creo que le guste.

-¡No digas eso Sena-kun, no es nada genial!- dice Taki para animarlo- ¡Sino lo intentas jamás lo sabrás!

"Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo…", piensa tristemente.

-Es difícil, "ella" es complicada, estoy seguro que si le contara me mataría y no me volvería a hablar….

El silencio vuelve a llenar el ambiente, sus amigos se arrepienten de tocar el tema al ver el semblante tan deprimido del chico.

-¡Es como si hablaras de ese demonio!- suelta Jumonji esperando mejorar el ánimo.

-Creo que es aun peor…- contesta Sena. En ese momento la puerta se abre, y como si hubiese sido convocado, Hiruma entra.

-¿Aun siguen aquí jodidos mocosos?- les grita mientras les dispara- ¡Mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano, así que lárguense ya!

Los chicos salen entre disparos y gritos; sin embargo Sena se queda rezagado, aquella plática había sido muy extraña y aun así le había dado mucho en que pensar.

-¿Qué te pasa jodido enano?- le llama Hiruma- ¿Qué no dije que se fueran?

No quería decirle a nadie su secreto porque temía perderlos, en especial a "él", pero Taki-san le había dicho, sino lo intenta jamás lo sabría.

-¿Enano?- repite Hiruma al ver que el chico parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hiruma-san…yo, tengo algo que decirte…


End file.
